


Trust

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hiding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, K Connor's a ninja robber now, Love at First Sight, M/M, NO SWEARIN CAUSE THIS IS G RATED, One Shot, Robbery, Tags Are Hard, Tears, then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: He had been planning this robbery for months, and he wasn't going to back out now. Besides, this was the only way to help his family. They hardly had anything to eat, and it wasn't like the royal freaking family would notice that a few of their many luxuries were missing.-OR-Connor tries to rob the royal family, but is caught.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535936) by [anytaintedcreature (wrongwayco)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongwayco/pseuds/anytaintedcreature). 



Connor took a deep breath before carefully opening the window to the main hallway of the palace. He quietly climbed into the building, his feet landing on soft maroon carpet. He brushed a stray clump of hair from his face, and back into the black bandana that held back the rest of his brown locks. He was dressed in a dark grey hoodie and black jeans in order to blend in with the shadows to the best of his ability. He had been planning this robbery for months, and he wasn't going to back out now. Besides, this was the only way to help his family. They hardly had anything to eat, and it wasn't like the _royal freaking family_ would notice that a few of their many luxuries were missing.

The brunet thief tiptoed across the hallway and to a display case full of treasures.

He reached forward to grab the top off of the case, but suddenly there was a noise from behind him followed by a sliver of light peeking out from under a door. Slowly, Connor turned around to look at the door. It swung open, flooding the hall with harsh light and he froze. A figure walked out, and locked eyes with Connor. 

His eyes adjusted to see the prince standing in front of him.

 _Crap_.

He hadn't planned for getting spotted.

And he certainly hadn't planned for _Prince-Freaking-Hansen_ himself to spot him.

“Who- ?” The prince was cut off by a shout from down the hall. He glanced down the hall, and then back at Connor with piercing green eyes, and grabbed him by the wrist. Hansen yanked the taller into his bedroom and locked the door. 

The thief blinked trying to adjust to the sudden brightness of the prince’s bedroom. Once he could see properly, he was surprised to find the prince was wearing a blue nightshirt decorated with a smiling acorn and flannel pajama pants. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Hansen asked quietly. Connor eyed him with caution. The prince was kind of handsome. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and his green eyes seemed to only hold curiosity and anxiety. No venom or tricks. Still, he wouldn’t give up his name that easy.

“I’m choosing not to answer that in case you turn me in. Why did you hide me?” Connor replied slowly. The blond shrugged.

“You- um, you seemed like you weren’t looking to harm anyone and uh, everyone deserves a chance, y-you know? And you were gonna g-get caught, so, um, don’t make me regret this? Okay?” 

“I don’t even know you. How can I know you’re telling the truth? How can I trust you?” Connor slowly inched backwards, intending to open the door and make a run for it while he had the prince distracted.

“Well, um, you can call me Evan. That’s my name. So, now you know me a little better. I don't know- that’s not very helpful is it? Sorry.” Connor’s hand now rested on the cold metal of the doorknob. Before he could unlock it and run, however, someone knocked on the door from inside the hallway, causing Connor to leap away from it as if it had burst into flames. Evan’s eyes went wide as quarters and he shoved Connor towards the closet door.

“Quick, in there!” He whisper-yelled. Connor, despite not entirely trusting this cute prince, obliged. 

“Prince Evan? Are you awake, sir?” Someone called through the thick wood door.

“Yes, Tiffany, one moment please!” Evan yelled back. He secured the closet‘s lock before answering the door with an innocent look. “Whatever is the matter?”

“I was just informed that a thief has entered the premises. Have you seen anyone suspicious wandering about?” The woman named Tiffany asked. There was a moment of tense silence that seemed to last forever. 

“No, I have not seen anyone of the sort. Unless you’re referring to Spots. That sneaky kitty is always looking for trouble!” Evan joked. Connor held his breath. Would Evan’s joking state cover up that he was literally hiding the person the whole palace was after in his closet? And why did he cover for Connor in the first place? Did he want the glory of turning in Connor for himself? The lanky teen looked around the walk-in closet. There wasn’t any windows, nor other doors he could escape through. He sank down to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Well, it was worth a shot.

There was a _whoosh CLICK_ sound that told him prince Evan had just closed the door to the bedroom. His lie had been successful. 

Connor was safe.

Maybe.

The prince knocked softly on the closet door before unlocking and opening it. Connor once again had to blink rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light, but when he did, it was worth it.

Evan looked like a freaking angel with the light shining behind him. A very pretty angel. 

Connor realized he was staring and looked away. Evan frowned and stepped into the closet. 

“You’re the thief they were looking for, aren't you?” He muttered. The brunet flinched. He tried to keep his composure, but tears still pricked behind his eyes. He looked at Evan and nodded. The tears began to fall. The prince joined Connor in leaning against the wall on the floor. Evan tenderly wiped a tear from Connor’s cheek with his thumb.

“I had to.” the brunet choked. “My family is going to starve. I had to resort to theft. And I just figured…” he trailed off. Honestly, he still thought the royal family had too many expensive knick knacks, but he didn't want to tell that to Evan. He just seemed so sweet and genuine, and it wasn't his fault he was born into royalty. He couldn't control all the things his family had.

“Shh, it’s okay. I get it. Honestly, my family really should be working with the people in town who are hungry. I know. I would do something if I could, but I can't. So it's alright for you to have chosen the palace to rob. I would too.” Evan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Connor. He allowed the boy to hold him. 

“I’m sorry.” The thief sniffled.

“Don't be.” Evan pulled away to hold Connor’s face in his hands. “Don’t be.” 

The space in between the two slowly disappeared as their lips met. 

And Connor knew he could trust this boy.


End file.
